


Ruka Amakusa

by sakuplumeria



Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: How Ryuu got the name for his disguise as a girl inThe Bloodied Flowerbedcase.A missing scene from chapter 118 of the manga.
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu & Renjou Kyuu, Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ruka Amakusa

Ryuu was packing his things for the next case and just packed the uniform of the famous Himeyuri Girls High School. He was not afraid of the investigation at all, rather he was afraid and reluctant of his disguise as a girl. He was actually glad that the dress was quite simple, he would dread it if he had to wear miniskirts or frilly dresses.

Kyuu suddenly went inside his room, “Ryuu! Do you still need something for tomorrow?”

The towel on Kyuu’s shoulder showed that he had just finished his bath. He sat backwards on a chair near his violet haired friend. Ryuu blushed, remembering Kyuu’s reaction when he saw him in the uniform in the afternoon. He braced himself for Kyuu’s teasing, but to his surprise, Kyuu sat there quietly, even though the black haired’s cheeks turned pink upon seeing the dress on top of his belongings.

“I still have to pick a name for my disguise,” Ryuu told him.

“A name?” Kyuu rested his face on his hands on top of the backrest.

“Yeah,” Ryuu answered, “I thought of Rin or Ritsuko or something.. I still haven’t decided yet.”

“Rin!??” Kyuu's piercing eyes looked keenly at his violet haired friend. Then, he scratched the back of his head and laughed, “That really doesn’t suit you, Ryuu!”

Hearing his friend’s laughter made Ryuu relaxed a bit. “I know,” he said with a smile, “But I don’t know any other names to go with.”

Kyuu looked closely at his friend again. “What about Ruka?” He suddenly suggested.

Ryuu raised his head up to see Kyuu, “Ruka?”

“Yes,” Kyuu grinned, “It suits you!”

“But isn’t Ruka a boy’s name?” Ryuu asked hesitantly.

“Boys, dinner’s ready!” Kyuu’s mom suddenly shouted from downstairs.

Kyuu turned in the direction of the door and shouted back, “Hey mom, is Ruka a boy’s name or a girl’s name?”

There was a short silence before they heard, “I think it can be used for both sexes. I have boy and girl friends with that name.”

Kyuu faced Ryuu again, his wide smile in place.

Bright blue flowers. Ryuu thought of the meaning of the name. He actually liked the name since it’s not that far from his real name. Besides, just as Kyuu said, it suited him more than the other names he had thought before. He was still uncertain whether he could convince other people with the name, but...

“Ruka Amakusa,” Ryuu murmured.

“Yes, Ruka Amakusa,” Kyuu repeated. It sounded so natural coming from Kyuu.

“Okay, Ruka Amakusa it is,” Ryuu finally agreed.

Kyuu managed to widen his smile and he nodded vigorously. “So, Ruka, you wanna try your uniform?”

Ryuu blushed so hard at the sudden teasing, “No!”

“Pleaseee!” Kyuu begged.

“Boys! Dinner!” Kyuu’s mom shouted again.

Ryuu was saved. “Too bad,” Ryuu smiled and he stood up, “Let’s go eat dinner.”

The violet haired teen walked quickly towards the door. Kyuu stood up and walked faster to join him, “Okay, after dinner then!”


End file.
